The only one for me
by Cal-Wills
Summary: Adam Copeland feels lonely on his birthday, so a certain someone goes out of his way to make him feel as special as he should feel. John/Adam, Jeff/Phil, Implies Shawn/Chris. SLASH. Reposted. Beta'd. One - Shot


Title: The Only One

Pairing: Adam/John, Implies Jeff/Phil, Shawn/Chris, etc.

Rating: Mature

Warnings: M/M, Angst, Language, Fluff

Disclaimer: Please... Don't own them, unfortunately

Feedback: Pwease ? =D

Adam's POV

I sighed staring endlessly into my coffee mug; I was depressed, because today was my birthday. Nobody remembered it, nobody wished me Happy Birthday, only my mother when she called me on the phone. But that wasn't the only reason I was depressed, the other reason was, I know my time is running out, I was getting older, worse than that, I *feel* older.

I finished my coffee, standing and grabbing my gym bag containing my ring gear to head to the Arena. Yeah, I had to work too...

End of Adam's POV.

Adam sat in his own quiet corner in the men's locker room, remaining silent while other's chatted amongst themselves, his eye diverted to the floor as he pulled his gear off, completely oblivious to the deep blue eyes watching his every move.

John's POV

Watching him, looking so depressed, I could tell that he was changed, dead inside. Adam was dead on the inside, his once friendly loving heart, blackened, dead, and emotionless. His once bright, light shining in his green eyes was now dimmed.

He was lonely, he used to be 'one of the guys' but because of Matt and Shannon, everyone hates him, they don't talk to him, don't even acknowledge him, I feel partly responsible. Well that's a lie, everyone hates Adam but me, and Randy but...

I look up seeing him stand and leave the locker room, eyes still on the floor. Everyone stops talking, and then picks up where they left off after the door shuts. I stand up, deciding to follow him.

'Sometimes I wished I just could just commit suicide, spare myself the pain of this terrible life I'm forced to live, as it's obvious to me, these people don't believe in second chances or forgiving and forgetting' Adam wrote in his note book. 'It's obvious Matt will not forgive my mistakes in this lifetime, hopefully he will in the next, all that's left for me in this life, is pain, misery and regret' Adam wrote dropping his book as John Cena walked into the bathroom.

"What are you writing?" John asked interested as Adam bit his lip. "Nothing" he mumbled before John took the book. Adam didn't attempt to take it back, just sat still while John read his note book. "Wow Adam... that's deep, I'm sorry, I know how you fee-." John started

"No! You don't! I'm sick and tired of people telling me that they know how I feel! It's bullshit! You don't know how I feel, if you read my mind, the thoughts I get, you'd need therapy. My whole life people made fun of me, I grew up without... someone I needed... my dad ..." Adam's eyes filled with tears, but Adam was attempting to put up his defenses, determined not to break down, but John was just as determined to see that emotion threw.

Adam broke down as John's arms wrapped around his shoulders, pulling him close and beginning to rock him back and forth gently. Adam sobbed silently into John's shoulder as John ran his fingers threw Adam's hair whispering "It's Okay".

"Everything will be fine" John murmured rocking Adam until his sobs subsided. "I'm sorry for that, I'll be fine. T-thank you" Adam mumbled grabbing his notebook as John stood turning his back to the man with whom he was so deeply in love with, clenching his fists trying to will his nerves to tell Adam how he truly felt.

"Oh and Adam ...?"

Adam wiped his eyes glancing up. "Y-yeah?"

John hesitated taking a deep breath. 'Adam I'm truly, madly, fucking deeply in love with you' just say it' he mentally screamed at himself.

Licking his suddenly dry lips, parted silently, John took a deep breath, before releasing it with a sigh "Happy Birthday" He murmured mentally kicking himself for being such a chicken shit.

Adam sniffled as his eyes filled with tears once more. "Y-you remembered?" he asked rubbing his nose with his shirt sleeve. John couldn't help the smile that came to his face. "Yeah, I did." John cleared his throat to further keep Adam's attention. "I even got you a present" he murmured as a childish grin appeared on Adam's face. "Really? Y-you did? I love Presents! What is it, what is it?" Adam asked as John pulled him up off the floor.

"Come on I'll show you" John murmured softly wrapping his arm around Adam's shoulder leading him back towards the locker room. "Let's get our stuff, wait my shoe is untied" John muttered as Adam glanced down at John's shoes. "Liar it is not!"

"Oh just open the freaking door" John grumbled giving Adam a push against the door, as the door came open.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone yelled as Adam blinked.

"Come on smile Copeland, it's your Birthday" Jeff Hardy exclaimed as Adam glanced bewildered around the room. There was a large banner in the back that read "Happy 35th Birthday Adam", there were balloons and Chris Jericho was lighting candles on a very large cake. Adam blinked. "But... you... And... I... dude... What..." Adam mumbled confused as Matt handed him a wrapped box. "Here man just open it."

Adam swallowed accepting the box.

"Well fuck, open it boy, we ain't got all day, plus you got more over here" Mark Calloway muttered as Adam bit his lip tearing the paper off, to reveal several CD's he'd been wanting. He tried to hold his emotions back, as he read the tag, his eyes tearing up as he did.

"To the special Birthday Boy, Happy 35th, from Matt and Jeff Hardy."

Adam bit his lip, setting the CD's down and hugging Matt and Jeff. "Thank you guys, you didn't have to, considering all that rotten Shit I've done to you guys, I-I love you guys" Adam mumbled his voice breaking as Jeff and Matt returned the embrace. "True you're a pain in the ass, but you put up with me... so..." Jeff murmured back smirking. "Dude the past... is the past, the past belongs in the past " Matt replied rubbing Adam's back softly. He couldn't believe that Adam still felt as though he hadn't been forgiven, though Matt told him several times that he was over it.

By the end of the night, Adam had gotten CDs, DVDs, clothes, and other things. Everyone had already cake and was getting ready to head out.

"John!" Randy hissed as John sighed. "I can't do it" he whispered as Randy glared. "Fine! When Adam hooks up with Dave or somebody don't come crying to me". Shawn glanced at Chris as they jogged over to John and Randy. "John, why aren't you telling him, he's about to leave?" Shawn asked in a whispered tone. "I can't do it" he muttered.

"You can do it! Go do it, up look Dave's putting the moves on him" Chris hissed, as John jumped up. "The hell he is" John growled storming over to Adam, spinning Dave around and decking him in the face, sending him stumbling back on his ass. John grabbed Adam's head, pulling him in for a passionate kiss. To John's relief Adam returned his kiss.

"John?" Adam whispered as John looked into his eyes. "Ohhh god I better make this quick before I lose the nerve. Adam, I 'm deeply in love with you, I have been for some time, just too shy, and nervous to tell you about my feelings, I should've told you sooner but-" Dave punched John in the face. "Ooofff" John groaned as he fell back.

"Oh hell no! Nobody is allowed to hit John but me!" Phil Brooks yelled as he ran and jumped on Dave's back only for Dave to slam him down. "No one slams my Boyfriend but me!" Jeff Hardy exclaimed as he jumped into action decking Dave as hard as possible.

Jeff and Phil pulled John up. "So -" Adam cut John off kissing him back.

"I feel the same… I have for a while" He admitted in a whispered tone and for the first time in what felt like forever, Adam smiled.

He had friends, a lover, and family. That was all he could ever want.

"This is the best birthday I ever had" Adam murmured against John's lips. "Good to know" John murmured back, everyone in that room, knew John and Adam were made for each other.

Adam smiled, knowing that in only a short amount of time, that John was the only one for him.

Finished

Beta'd Fixed and reposted. Feedback? :D

~Cal


End file.
